Fame, Fortune, And Love
by Fallen Angel 013
Summary: The twin girls from the famous movie "Butterfly Kiss Good-night" have come to Tohru's and Yuki's school. How do these girls affect life and what's up with Kyo? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: First Day

((A/N: All right I don't own Fruits Baskets or any of its characters. This goes for all of the chapters in this story Luna26 . meow))

Chapter 1: First Day

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were all walking to school one fall morning. Tohru smiled and looked at the school up ahead. She saw a crowd of people and looked confused. "Hey, what's going on up there?"

Yuki looked at the crowd as well. "Looks like something big is happening...Who knows."

Kyo snorted. "Heh, looks more like Queen Elizabeth is in town..."

"Let's go see." Tohru quickly walked up to the crowd and tried to look through people but could only see more school uniforms. She sighed. "No fair..."

Yuki stood back a little to see if he could see anything. '_Strange..._' He saw a girl with raven black hair and another girl with dark green hair. '_I wonder who those two are..._'

Kyo shoved his way through so he could get a better look. He finally was in the front and saw to two girls. "What the heck!?!? All this commotion for two girls?!?!"

"Don't you know who these two are?" A guy beside him asked.

"Well probably just two new girls. That's it."

The guy laughed. "These two are famous. Sakura and Ame Kaoki. The twin sisters that were in the movie _Butterfly Kiss Good-night_!"

Kyo snorted. "Sounds like a chick flick..." He looked at the two girls. "This is stupid..." He made his way back to Tohru and Yuki. "Just two new girls from some chick flick..."

Tohru's eye went wide. "What movie?"

"Something that has to deal with a butterfly or something." Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Those two are the Kaoki sisters! They're famous from that movie!" Tohru smiled brightly.

Yuki blinked. "Let's just get to class. We'll meet them later I'm sure." He smiled at Tohru and began to make his way into the school. Kyo and Tohru followed after him.

((A/N: I made up that movie. I don't think it exists .))

Sakura and Ame looked around nervously. The crowd of kids was still around them and they had no way of getting into the school without being mobbed.

"I knew we should've just been home schooled like before." Ame stated.

"Let's just try this alright?" Sakura sighed. "Move it!" She screamed. The crowd went silent and slowly the two sisters made their way up to the school entrance. "See? That's how you get a crowd to leave you alone." Sakura smiled at her sister.

"They're still following us." Ame pointed behind her shoulder.

Sakura sighed. "Let's ignore them. They'll go away soon enough." Slowly the two girls walked into their homerooms. They had been separated which wasn't a good thing. Sakura slowly sat down at a desk and took out a notebook and a pencil. '_I just want this day to be over and down with..._'

Tohru glanced around her homeroom and spotted Sakura. She squealed with joy and ran up to Yuki and Kyo. "She's in our homeroom!"

"Calm down Tohru, you're causing a scene." Yuki glanced around the room to see the class staring at them.

"I can't help it! I should go meet her!" Tohru smiled.

"I think you should calm down before you meet her. You might scare her off like this." Kyo smirked at her.

Tohru nodded. "Right." She sat down in her desk and tried to calm down but kept glancing at Sakura who was busying drawing in her notebook. She looked around where Sakura sat and saw that Kyo was behind her. '_Lucky..._'

Kyo sat down and looked in front of him to see Sakura. '_Great, now everyone's gonna be asking me about her..._' He looked over her shoulder to see her drawing of a Japanese maiden with flowers on her kimono. "Nice drawing." He stated.

Sakura looked behind her at Kyo. "Wow, you're the only person that I've met so far that hasn't tried to get my autograph or a date with me." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "I never saw your movie or whatever so I'm not so gaga over you like most of the guys are."

She sighed. "I wish that I wasn't even in that stupid movie but what's past has past right?" She smiled and then turned back to her drawing.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and soon class began...

After School 

Tohru began to make her way home with Kyo and Yuki whenever she spotted Ame and Sakura. "Wow look! They must live by us." She smiled.

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

She looked at Yuki. "Why don't you guys come too? I'm sure you'd like to meet them." She smiled at both Yuki and Kyo and then began to make her way over to them.

Ame watched as Tohru began to walk over towards them. "Incoming..." She whispered to her sister.

Sakura looked at Tohru and smiled. "She seems like she wants to meet us. C'mon Ame, let's let her talk to us."

Ame smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to have some friends around here and look! She has two guys with her."

Tohru smiled at Sakura and Ame. "Umm...Hello, I'm Tohru Honda...These two are Yuki and Kyo Sohma."

Ame smiled. "Hello! I'm assuming you know us already."

Sakura smiled and looked at Kyo. "I remember you. I talked to you in homeroom this morning right?"

Kyo nodded. "Yep. I'm Kyo."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him and then Yuki. "It's so nice not to have people who don't stalk us like the rest of the school."

Ame nodded. "I agree. I swear I must've been asked 60 times if I would be someone's girlfriend." She sighed.

Her sister smiled. "I know how you feel."

Tohru smiled at them both. '_Wow...It must be hard for them. I wonder if there's anything I could do to help them..._' "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Yuki and Kyo nodded. "I'm sure there's something we could do." Yuki smiled at them.

Ame looked at the three of them. "Well...there is something..."

Sakura nodded. "How would you guys like to be our friends? I don't ever think that we've had any friends since our movie." She smiled.

Tohru was speechless but she nodded. "Of course!" She smiled brightly at them. "Hey, would you guys like to come with us back to the house?"

Ame and Sakura looked at each other. "Sure, we'd love to." They answered in unison.

Tohru smiled. "Great! Let's go then." She began to walk again towards the Sohma house.

Once at the house, they all sat down and began to talk.

"So, what's it like for you guys? I mean, how's being famous and all?" Yuki asked.

"It's hard. I mean, everywhere we go we have to be chaperoned by someone so people don't mob us. It's hard to just go shopping at the mall." Sakura explained. "I kinda wish that we hadn't audition for that movie now. I never thought that being famous would be like this."

Ame nodded. "Our family is proud of us but still we hate being famous. It's terrible to have everyone trying to get to know you because you're famous." She sighed.

Tohru nodded. "It must be terrible but at least you have us now as your friends. I loved your movie but I never thought that I would meet you two." She smiled.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. Most people think that we would be loving the attention from the movie but we don't."

Kyo nodded. "Oh well. If anyone at our school gives you trouble, you come talk to me and Yuki." He grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh don't worry about that. Sakura usually scares anyone off who tries to give us trouble." Ame smiled.

Shigure poked his head in the room. "Tohru, what do you want for-" He stopped his sentence whenever he saw Sakura and Ame. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Shigure Sohma." He smiled at them.

Sakura and Ame smiled back.

Shigure looked at Yuki and Kyo. "May I have a word with you two?"

Yuki and Kyo stood. "Excuse us." Yuki smiled and then walked out of the room followed by Kyo.

Shigure stopped them in the hallway a safe distance from the main room. "Who are those two girls and what do you think you're doing?"

"Their names are Ame and Sakura Kaoki and we're talking." Yuki stated calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Do they know about the secret?" Shigure asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! Only Tohru knows and she won't tell anyone." Kyo yelled in outrage. "They won't find out."

Shigure sighed. "Fine, but if they do, you two are in big trouble. Akito won't be please with either of you got it?"

Yuki and Kyo both nodded and walked back into the main room to see Sakura and Ame stand up.

"Where are you two going?" Yuki asked.

"We have to be going. It was nice talking to you. We should do this again sometime." Sakura smiled. "See you in class tomorrow." She bowed, as did Ame. "Let's go Ame."

Ame smiled and then followed her sister out of the Sohma house. "They all seem very nice."

Her sister nodded. "It feels like they're hiding something though..." She sighed. "Oh well. At least we met some descent people to talk to." She smiled at Ame.

Kyo and Yuki watched as the two girls left. Tohru was in the kitchen making dinner with Shigure.

"They seem like nice girls." Yuki stated.

Kyo nodded. "They do. Do you think they're suspicious of our secret?" He glanced at Yuki.

"Well we acted normal except for when you yelled at Shigure." Yuki turned his back to the cat.

"Well he thought they knew! I couldn't help it!" He growled.

"Stupid cat..."Yuki walked back into the house.

"Take that back you filthy rat!" Kyo yelled as he stomped in after Yuki.

End Chapter.

((A/N: Well, what do ya think? Please don't be too hard on me...Well until next time, cya! Luna26 . meow))


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Arises

Chapter 2: Trouble Arises

Tohru finished with dinner and called for Yuki and Kyo. "You guys come eat!"

Yuki entered the dining area and sat down. He smiled at Tohru and she smiled back.

"Where's Kyo-kun?" She looked around.

"He's in his room. I think he's sleeping." Yuki looked at the food before him and slowly began to eat. "He can eat whenever he wakes up."

Tohru smiled. "Shigure, come eat!" She sat down and began to eat her food. Shigure soon joined them but he also noted Kyo's absence.

"Yuki said he was sleeping." Tohru shrugged. "He can eat afterwards." She smiled.

Shigure nodded but wasn't so sure that Kyo was sleeping. '_I'll check on him after dinner_.'

Ame and Sakura finally reached their door but found that swarms of people were crowding around it.

"Ame, fall back..." Sakura whispered. Slowly Ame began to tiptoe backwards and Sakura followed after her. "We'll come back later."

"Where do we go for now?" Ame whispered.

"You could back to our house." Kyo grinned as he looked at the two girls. "I'm sure Tohru and Yuki won't mind."

Sakura smiled at Kyo. "Would you really let us come back to your place umm..."

"Kyo and yes. You've got no place else to go. Follow me." He walked down an alleyway with Sakura and Ame following him. He soon came out to find himself near the house. "Perfect. C'mon." He began to walk up to the house and then walked in. "Hey Shigure, come here."

Shigure sighed and stood up from the table. "Looks like he's up. Excuse me." He walked out into the hall and looked at Kyo. "Yes Kyo?"

"Hey, Sakura and Ame can't get into their house. Would it be alright if they stayed here a while?" Kyo asked. "I felt bad for them ya know?"

Shigure smiled. "Why of course." He walked back Kyo and looked at the two girls. "Come in girls. We're having dinner just now."

Sakura and Ame smiled at Shigure and walked up to him. Ame walked inside and sat down at the table while Sakura stopped and faced Shigure.

"Thank you." She bowed to him.

He smiled. "No problem." Together they walked in. "Kyo are you going to eat?"

Kyo shook his head. "I'm going to my room. I'll eat later." He walked down the hallway and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Shigure shrugged and sat down at the table again. "So, how long do you girls think that you'll be here?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, depending on the situation at the house, we could be here for he night. Would that be a problem?"

Tohru smiled. "If that's the case, you can spend the night here and sleep in my room. Is that ok with you Shigure?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Yuki smiled. "Hey Shigure, where's Kyo?"

"He went to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." He shrugged.

Yuki nodded. "Well, I'm going to go take my shower for the night. I'll see you guys later." He stood up and walked down the hallway and into his room to grab some clothes.

Ame smiled. "This is very good Tohru!" She grab so more rice and took some more of the soup that was served. "You're a very good cook!"

Tohru smiled. "Thank you Ame-san."

Sakura nodded in agreement with Ame. "This is very good. Oh and thank you for letting us stay the night. We appreciate it." She smiled at Tohru.

"You should call you're parents to let them know that you'll be staying here. I don't want them to worry." Shigure suggested.

"I'll go call her now." Sakura stood up. "Where's the phone?"

"It's in my room. It's the third door on the right." Tohru answered. ((A/N: I don't know if that's true or not.))

She nodded and began to walk down the hallway heading towards Tohru's room. She stopped and looked at Kyo's door. '_I wonder what he's doing..._' She sighed quietly and walked into Tohru's room. She dialed her number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Yes may I please speak to Mrs. Kaoki?" Sakura asked.

"Who's calling?"

"Her daughter Sakura."

She heard a long pause before the voice came back on. "I'm sorry Ms. Kaoki but you're mother and father got into an accident this afternoon. A thief broke into your house and shot your mother and your father because they wouldn't tell where all your money is hidden."

Sakura's eyes went blank and she dropped the phone. She could only hear the voice saying "Ms Kaoki?" over and over until a dial tone came. '_No...this can't be happening..._' She hung up the phone and slowly stood up. "I must tell Ame..." She walked out of Tohru's room but ran straight into Kyo. She lost her balance, falling backwards onto the floor. She looked up at Kyo. "Oh Kyo-kun. I'm sorry."

Kyo offered her a hand. "It's alright." He said as he helped her up. "You ok? You seem kind of out of it."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at him to reassure him.

"I heard you talking to your mother in Tohru's room. Is she ok with you being here?" Kyo leaned against the wall.

She nodded. "Yes, she doesn't have a problem with it..." She looked away.

Kyo blinked in confusion. "You're lying. Something is wrong." He stood up straight.

Sakura shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." She began to walk towards the dining area. "I must tell Shigure that's it's alright with my mother that my sister and I spend the night here." She disappeared into the dining area.

Kyo watched her and raised an eyebrow. '_Something's not right..._' He followed her into the dining area and looked at Shigure and the others.

"So, is she ok with it?" Shigure asked, sipping his tea.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't have a problem with it." She smiled and then looked at Ame to see her smiling as her and Tohru talked.

Shigure could sense that something wasn't quite right. He stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Did something happen?"

She looked at him and slowly nodded. "Yes something did happen..."

Kyo paid close attention to what they were saying. '_I knew something wasn't right...'_

"Well, what happened?" He sat down and stared at Sakura.

"Well..."She slowly said, unsure whether she should tell him. "I don't know if I should say anything. I don't mean to bother you with my troubles."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You can tell me." He smiled gently at her.

She nodded. "Well, a thief broke into the house and shot both of my parents..."

Shigure gasped quietly. "That's terrible. Are they alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I hung up before they could tell me anything..." Tears glistened in her eyes.

Shigure smiled gently at Sakura. "Oh Sakura, I'm sorry to hear it."

Sakura nodded. "I don't mean to bother you with this but would it be possible if my sister and I could stay here until we know more about my parents?"

He nodded. "You're welcomed here. Both you and your sister." He smiled.

Kyo looked out the door to see the sun hidden behind the city's buildings. He felt remorse for this girl and for her sister.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you." She leaned forward and hugged him but soon found that Shigure wasn't there anymore. "Shigure?" She looked down to see a dog and Shigure's clothing. "What the..."

Tohru looked over at Sakura who was looking at a dog. "Oh no..."

Kyo turned around and also saw Shigure in his dog form. "She hugged him..." She sighed and walked into the dining area.

"Where's Shigure? What's this dog doing here?" Sakura looked confused.

"Umm...well, it's a curse..." Tohru said slowly.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled at her.

"She might as well know. I mean, she probably is wondering why Shigure turned into a dog." Tohru stated to Kyo.

Kyo groaned. "Akito isn't going to happy about this..."

Tohru began to explain about the Sohma family and how that each one of them is part of the Chinese Zodiac.

Sakura and Ame took in every bit of information or at least tried to.

"So, we can't hug them?" Sakura asked, still confused a little.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah otherwise they turn into their zodiac form."

Ame grinned and looked at Kyo. "What zodiac are you?" Before Kyo could answer she hugged him quickly and soon found a cat. "A kitty!" She quickly grabbed Kyo's cat form and began to hug him. Kyo had an annoyed look on his face.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Ame let Kyo go."

Ame pouted but set Kyo down. "Oh fine. He's so cute in his cat form though!"

Tohru and Sakura sweatdropped.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get ready for bed." She slowly stood. "Tohru, may we borrow some pajamas?"

Tohru nodded. "Of course. Let's go to my room." She smiled and began to walk back to her room. Ame trotted after her. Sakura looked at Shigure and Kyo.

"Kyo, I'm sorry that Ame did that." She smiled. "Well, good-night you two." She then followed after Tohru and Ame to Tohru's room.

Shigure and Kyo soon turned back into their human forms and got dressed.

"You think they'll tell anyone?" Kyo asked as he finished putting on hi shirt.

Shigure shook his head. "I don't think they will." He smiled. "We must tell Yuki that the girls know about our secret." He slowly stood up and walked out into the hallway.

Kyo slowly stood up and began to walk to his room. He glanced at Tohru's door and then walked into his room. '_Great just what we need...Two more girls in this house..._' He sighed quietly and changed into his nightclothes. He climbed into his bed and covered himself. '_I hope that their parents are alright though..._' He yawned and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Tohru, Sakura, and Ame all changed for bed. Tohru looked at Sakura and then at Ame.

"Hey Sakura, what were you talking to Shigure about before you hugged him?" She asked

"Oh...Well when I called my house, someone there told me that my mom and dad had been shot by a thief that broke in..." She stated quietly.

Ame's eyes went wide with shock. "What! Why them! Oh no! Are they ok?"

"I don't know. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow after school to see if they're ok." Sakura smiled at her sister. "I'm sure they're fine."

Ame sniffed and hugged her sister. "I don't want them to be dead!" She sobbed.

Tohru smiled gently at Ame. "I'm sure they're fine Ame. We'll go see them tomorrow." She climbed into bed. "Now get some sleep ok?"

Sakura smiled at her sister. "C'mon, into bed."

Ame sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She then crawled into the bed made for her and Sakura and turned on her side. Sakura crawled in after her and laid down on her back . "Goodnight Tohru-chan." Sakura whispered.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." She mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling and began to wonder about her parents. '_I hope they're ok..._' She sighed and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

End Chapter

((A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I'm so happy. Well, you'll see how they're parents are in the next chapter. Until next time, cya! Luna26 meow))


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting The Hospital

Chapter 3: Visiting The Hospital

Sakura awoke early the next morning. She looked beside her to see her sister still sleeping. She smiled and slowly got up from the mattress. She grabbed her uniform and tiptoed out of Tohru's room. She sighed and looked down the hallway to see Kyo. '_I wonder what he's doing up so early..._' She shrugged and began to walk towards him. "Hey Kyo-kun." She smiled at him.

Kyo looked over at Sakura and nodded. "Morning. Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yep. How about you?"

He shrugged. "I tossed and turned a lot during the middle of the night but that's about it."

She smiled at him. "Hey, where's the shower room at?"

"Down this hall and first door on your left." He grinned at her.

"Thank you." She bowed to him and then walked into the shower room.

Kyo sighed and glanced down the hallway to see Yuki standing outside his bedroom door. He glared at him and then walked outside to see the sun rising. Kyo sighed quietly and closed his eyes. '_Another day...I wonder if the twin's parents are ok..._'

Ame slowly sat up in bed and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and then looked around Tohru's room. She saw that Tohru was also waking up. She grinned and got up from her bed. She quietly snuck over to Tohru's bed and then pounced on her. "WAKE UP CALL!"

Tohru screamed and jumped up in bed.

Yuki and Kyo heard her scream and ran to her room.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

Ame grinned at Yuki. "I just scared her. That's all." She smiled.

Kyo smirked. "With a face like that, you could scare anyone."

Ame glared at him. "Wanna say that to my face?" She stood up and walked over to him.

Kyo blinked but shrugged. "Not really." He began to walk away but Ame grabbed his wrist.

"Bad kitty..." She kicked him, sending him flying to the ground. She smiled at her work.

Kyo slowly stood up and looked at Ame. "Are you crazy!"

"No, I just don't like being insulted by anyone." She stated calmly, shrugging her shoulders.

Tohru and Yuki looked at the two of them.

Kyo growled and tried to charge Ame but she merely kicked him again sending him to the floor.

Sakura came out from the shower room to find Kyo on the floor. She looked at Ame and then at Kyo. "Ame, you hit him didn't you?" She looked at her sister.

Ame nodded. "He called me ugly though!"

"I did not!" Kyo protested.

"Did so!" Ame stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, settle down you two." Sakura looked at Kyo and offered him a hand up. "I don't know what started this but you two need to get along. As long as we're staying here we don't need any fights to break out ok?"

Ame crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright fine. I'm sorry Kyo."

Kyo took Sakura's hand and stood up, brushing himself off. He nodded at Ame and then walked into his room, shutting the door.

"Well we might as well get ready for school..." Yuki smiled and walked into his room.

After they were all showered and dressed, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ame, and Sakura all sat down in the dining area to get breakfast. After breakfast, they all set out to head for school. Sakura was very quiet as was Ame.

Tohru broke the silence. "So, are we gonna go to the hospital right after school?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, if that's alright with you guys."

Yuki smiled at her. "It's fine. I know you're very worried about your parents."

Ame and Sakura smiled at Yuki.

As soon as they entered their homerooms, people flocked around Sakura.

"Are your parents ok?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Did you see them get shot?"

"Was the thief a guy or a girl?"

Sakura backed into a corner out of fear. She looked around at all the people and she shut her eyes, trying to block out the voices. '_Make them stop...make them stop..._'

"Leave her alone will ya!" A voice yelled.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Kyo standing in front of her. "Kyo-kun..."

"Why do you care Sohma?"

"Can't you people see she's already scared enough!" He grabbed her wrist and pushed himself through the crowd with Sakura following him. He sighed once they were away from everyone. "You ok?"

She nodded and looked at the ground. "Thank you Kyo-kun..."

Kyo nodded and sat back down at his desk with Sakura in front of him.

Sakura looked up to see people staring at Kyo and then at her. She turned away and sat down in front of Kyo. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write something down on it. She then folded it and tossed it back to Kyo.

Kyo noticed the paper folded up and quickly opened it. '_I really appreciate you sticking up for me Kyo...No one's ever done that before._' He looked at Sakura and then back at the note. He slowly leaned forward and whispered to her. "No problem. I told you I would help you if you needed it."

Sakura smiled to hear his words. She also shivered at the sound of his voice. '_That's odd..._' She shrugged it off and soon class began.

_At lunch..._

Ame met up with Sakura and Tohru for lunch. Kyo and Yuki joined them as well.

Sakura smiled as she talked about her classes and how she thought the teachers were nice. Suddenly a football came flying towards her. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and quickly ducked down. "Who in the right mind would throw this over here?" She picked up the football.

"Hey there." A male voice said.

Sakura turned around and looked up to see a guy standing behind her. "I'm taking it this is yours." She threw it back at him and he caught the ball. She then turned back around and smiled at Ame and Tohru.

"My name is Aki Satashi. I believe you are Sakura Kaoki correct?"

Sakura sighed and looked at him. "Look, if you're trying to ask me out on a date or my sister out on a date, the answer is no." She turned back around and rolled her eyes.

Aki blinked. "But how can you just turn a guy down? I mean, you might even like me."

"I believe in love at first sight but you're not the guy I'm looking for." She clenched her hands into two fists. "Now leave me alone."

Yuki looked at Tohru and then at Aki. "Aki, just leave Sakura alone alright? She's having a hard time."

"Oh yeah I forgot. She was in a movie. That's such a hard life. I bet her parents are stuck up snobs like their daughter is." He smirked at her.

Sakura stood up and looked at Aki. "Don't you ever say that about my parents again! You're very rude and you shouldn't be the one talking about being a snob!" She quickly began to walk away from Yuki and the others. She felt tears brimming her eyes.

Kyo and Yuki stood up and glared at Aki.

"How can you say such a thing to a girl like her?" Yuki raged.

Tohru and Ame stared at Aki. Ame glared him.

"She has feelings just like every other girl in this world! How dare you treat her like that!" Kyo growled at Aki. "Back off her, got it?"

Aki slowly backed away. "Alright, calm down. It's not my fault she's rich."

"You leave my sister alone you asshole!" Ame yelled in outrage. She quickly stood and shoved him into a trashcan.

Kyo glanced around and found Sakura heading towards the bathrooms. He quickly chased after her to catch up to her. "Sakura, ignore that jerk. He's an idiot."

Sakura looked away from Kyo. "How can he say something like that? I'm not like that..." She felt tears falling down her cheeks.

Kyo sighed. He didn't know how to handle a situation like that. He looked over at her to see her tears. "Sakura, don't cry over what he said. He's going to burn in hell for it, don't you worry." He tilted her head up. "Don't cry ok?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears. She smiled weakly. "Thanks Kyo..."

Ame quickly ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "That asshole is in the trash now. That's where he's gonna stay for a while." She smiled.

Yuki and Tohru followed up behind her.

"Ame gave him quite a beating just now. I don't think he'll bug you for a while." Yuki grinned. "It was actually quite amusing to see Aki scream like a little girl."

Tohru smiled. "You ok Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled at Tohru.

Kyo looked at Ame and grinned at her. "So you made him scream?"

She nodded. "Yep. He squealed like a little pig."

"Well, the name suits him." He grinned and then looked at Sakura. He smiled at her.

_After school..._

Slowly the group began to walk from the school towards the hospital to see Ame and Sakura's parents. They walked in silence the entire way. Once they reached the hospital, Sakura and Ame approached the desk.

"Hello. What can I do for you two girls?" The secretary asked.

"We're here to see our parents. Mr. And Mrs. Kaoki?" Sakura asked.

The secretary smiled at the girls. "You two must be their daughters. Well, your father is in surgery but you're mother is in her room. Second floor, room 314A."

"Thank you miss." Ame smiled and the sisters walked back to the others. "Room 314A on the second floor. Let's go."

They entered the elevator and made their way up to the second floor. Once there, they walked around and finally found the sister's mother's room. Sakura and Ame entered to find their mother conscious.

"Ame, Sakura, so good to see you." Their mother smiled.

"Mommy!" Ame ran over to her and hugged her lightly. "Are you ok? You're not hurt to badly are you?"

She smiled. "No, I'm fine. I was shot in the leg and arm. Whenever I fell though I guess I broke my leg but I'll be fine."

Sakura hugged her mother. "We have some of our friends that we would like you to meet." She signaled for the other to come in.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru entered and looked at Mrs. Kaoki.

"Mom, this is Kyo and Yuki Sohma." Sakura said, pointing towards the two boys. "And that's Tohru Honda."

Tohru bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Mrs. Kaoki smiled. "And you as well." She looked at Sakura.

"Mom, is it ok if we stay with them until you feel better? Both you and dad?" Sakura asked.

Mrs. Kaoki looked at Tohru and then at her daughter, smiling. "That would be fine. Just make sure that you aren't too much trouble for them alright?"

Ame smiled and nodded. "We won't be too much trouble."

Yuki smiled. "I hope you get well soon Mrs. Kaoki."

She smiled at Yuki. "Thank you. Please look after my daughters. If they're any trouble, just come and talk to me alright?"

Tohru smiled. "They won't be trouble."

Kyo leaned against the wall and glanced out the window.

Sakura smiled. "Well, I guess we should be going. We'll come visit you in a few days ok mom?"

She smiled and nodded. "You two be good you hear me?" She kissed both of her daughters. "Don't let what people say to you get you down ok?"

They both nodded and then left the room, closing the door behind them. Ame and Sakura smiled at each other. Kyo looked at them both and sighed. Yuki and Tohru could only smile as well. They soon left the hospital and were back at the house.

Sakura sat down in the living area and closed her eyes. She sighed quietly.

Ame looked sat down with Tohru and they began to play some sort of card game. Yuki watched them with interest and soon joined in. Kyo was sitting next to Sakura and watched the card game go on.

He glanced over at Sakura a few times. '_Wow...She's taking this all very well...Something tells me though that something's not quite right._'

Sakura opened her eyes to see Kyo looking at her. "Yes Kyo-kun?"

He looked away. "It's nothing..."

She smiled at him. "I want to thank you for what you did today Kyo...It means a lot to me to know that you care."

Kyo looked over at her and grinned. "Well, I couldn't let ya just run off and cry. I'm not that mean."

Yuki heard Kyo's comment. "You can be mean though."

"No body asked you, you stupid rat!" Kyo growled.

"Well I was just listening in. You don't have to get so mad." He picked up a card from the deck.

"You should learn to stay out of people's conversations."

"You should learn to keep your voice at a low level."

"Why you!"

Sakura sighed but smiled. '_Well, I better get use to this..._'

End Chapter.

((A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, terrible. Let me know in your review if you decide to. Until next time, cya! Luna26 meow))


	4. Chapter 4: Ayame Drops By

Chapter 4: Ayame Drops By

Kyo stood up. "I'm going to room. If anyone cares to talk, they can talk from outside my room." He then stormed off down the hallway.

Sakura sighed and smiled at Yuki. "I'll go calm him down."

"Good luck with that." Yuki grinned.

Shigure entered the living area to find Sakura leaving. "Where is she going?"

"To go calm Kyo down. He stormed off." Yuki said as he picked up another card then laid one down.

Shigure sighed. "He's so short tempered...Oh well, he'll cool off soon enough."

Ame smiled at Shigure and nodded. She laid her cards down and began to dance around. "I win, I win!"

Yuki blinked then looked at his hand. "How so?"

Ame sat back down and showed her hand to them. ((A/N: They're playing poker.)) "See? I have a royal flush! That means I win!" She smiled.

Yuki sighed. "Oh well. Let's play again."

Sakura walked to Kyo's door and knocked lightly. "Kyo-kun?"

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Kyo, I just want to talk." She sat down at his door.

She heard him sigh. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sakura paused. She then stood up. "Would it be ok if I came in? I would really rather talk to you face to face."

Kyo slowly stood up from his bed and opened his door. "Don't tell the others I let you in."

Sakura nodded and entered his room. She sat down on his bed.

"So, what did you come talk to me for?" He leaned against the wall.

She shrugged lightly. "I didn't want you to be in a bad mood the rest of the evening. I thought that maybe I could help you calm down." She smiled lightly.

He grunted and turned away. "That stupid rat is always so annoying!"

"Maybe you two should try and get along." Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sure you could learn to get along with him Kyo-kun."

He snorted. "Yeah right...There's no way he and I could ever get along." He spun around and looked at Sakura. "Thanks for talking to me though." He grinned.

She smiled at him. "No problem." She walked towards his door. "Well, I'm going to go change for bed. G'night Kyo."

He grabbed her wrist and stared at her for a moment. "Good-night Sakura..." He let go of her wrist.

She walked out of his room and blushed. '_What was that feeling I felt just now..._' She glanced at his door and then sighed. She walked into Tohru's room and began to change. Once in her pajamas, she felt something move inside her clothes. She gasped and felt it slowly sliding up her leg. She then screamed.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ame, and Shigure ran to Tohru's room to see what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"S-s-s-snake!" She screamed. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Ame quickly ran to her sister and grabbed the snake. She then tossed it to the floor.

Kyo growled and picked it up. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ayame!"

Yuki growled. "Shigure, get me a knife now..."

"Now, now settle down Yuki." Shigure took Ayame from Kyo before her strangled him. "Don't kill him. That wouldn't be very nice."

"What he didn't wasn't very nice either!" Sakura screamed.

Kyo glared at Ayame. '_How dare he touch her! Wait, what do I care! She's just another girl anyways! Or is she something more..._' He glanced at Sakura and then looked back at Ayame.

Tohru sighed. "Alright, take him into the other room so he can change into his human form." She looked at Yuki. "Yuki, you stay here. I don't need you to kill him." She smiled.

Yuki glared at his brother and then turned his back to him.

Shigure sighed. "C'mon you." He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura sat down on Tohru's bed. "Who is that?"

"That's Yuki's older brother, Ayame." Tohru answered. "They don't get along to well."

She nodded. "Oh I see."

Shigure entered the room about 5 minutes later with Ayame.

"Hello." Ayame smiled.

Kyo growled and walked up to him. "What do you think you were doing going into her clothes!"

He merely smiled. "I was only looking for warmth."

"Go find warmth somewhere else then!"

Sakura grabbed Kyo's wrist. "Down boy."

Kyo glared at Ayame.

"I decided to drop by to tell you that Akito isn't very happy with you three. No one besides Tohru was allowed to know the secret about our family." He directed his gaze at Sakura and Ame.

"Well..." Tohru sighed.

"What's done is done. The only way to get rid of this is to erase their memories of ever having encountered this." Ayame stated.

"Erase their minds! You can't do that!" Kyo yelled.

"I can't but Hatori can."

"You just can't do that to them! They're having a hard enough time!"

Sakura stood up. "Listen, we swear on our lives that we won't tell anyone. If we do, you have the right to kill us."

Ame swallowed hard at what her sister said but nodded in agreement. "We won't tell. We promise."

"You're promises mean nothing to Akito." Ayame sighed. "But that is the best that you can do." He smiled gently.

Sakura smiled back.

"So, what are your new friends names?"

"I'm Ame and this is my twin sister, Sakura." Ame smiled.

"Please to meet you." Sakura bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ayame smiled. "Such pretty girls. They're as pretty as Tohru."

Yuki growled. "Aaya, leave them alone."

"What? I'm complimenting them dear little brother."

Sakura, Ame, and Tohru blushed.

Ayame looked at Kyo. "Oh, how are you Kyoin ((sp?))?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh, I forgot." He smiled. "So, how are you lovely ladies? Are these three treating you right?"

"Don't even start with that Ayame." Shigure smiled.

He shrugged. "Alright then. Well, I guess I'm going to spend the night. It's too cold to go back." He walked over to Tohru. "Can I sleep in your room?" He cupped her cheek lightly.

Tohru blushed madly.

"No you cannot!" Yuki yelled. "You're sleeping with Shigure."

He grinned. "Oh goody!"

Shigure sighed. "Alright, I'm going to head to bed now. I'll leave the door unlocked for you Ayame." He left Tohru's room, shutting the door after him.

Sakura sat down on Tohru's bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found that Ayame was in her face. "Umm...Hello." She smiled.

"Hello. You're Sakura correct?" He sat down beside her.

Kyo growled lightly and turned away. He began to mumble things under his breath.

She nodded. "Yep." She glanced at Kyo and then looked back at Ayame.

He glanced at Kyo and then grinned. "Does someone have a crush on someone else?" He whispered to her.

She blushed lightly. "Ayame, leave me alone."

He shrugged. "Just asking."

Sakura stood up. "Excuse me..." She left Tohru's room and walked outside. She sat down and looked up at the moon to see it was full. She sighed lightly.

Kyo watched her leave. "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night everyone." He left the room but went outside instead. He looked at Sakura sitting there looking up at the moon. He watched the moonlight reflect off her face and make her hair shimmer. He caught himself staring at her. He quickly shook his head and walked over to her. "Kind of a cold night, isn't it?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Kyo, I didn't know you were out here." She smiled up at him.

He grinned and sat down beside her. "So, what did Ayame say to you to make you leave Tohru's room?"

She sighed. "Nothing..." She looked up at the moon.

"Well he must've said something. You can tell me." He leaned back on his arms.

Sakura looked over at Kyo and then looked at the ground. "Well, he said something about me and well I just didn't like it..."

He sighed. "Well what did he say?"

She blushed lightly. "He asked me if I had a crush on someone in that room..."

Kyo stared at her. "Did you tell him who it was?"

She shook her head. "No..."

"Oh." He looked at the sky.

Sakura stood up. "Well, I think I should be going to bed." She smiled at Kyo. "Good-night again Kyo-kun."

He stood up and grinned. "Night." He watched her walk back inside and soon found himself wondering. '_Could the guy she like be me?_' He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He took one last look at the moon and then walked back inside. He walked into his room and climbed into his bed. '_I wonder who she likes..._' He yawned and fell asleep.

End Chapter.

((A/N: Well, what do you think? This chapter was kinda short I know but I'm working on this story and then my Inuyasha one **sighs** Well, until next time cya! Luna26 meow))


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong Judgment

Chapter 5: Wrong Judgment

Sakura awoke in the morning to find Ame and Tohru gone. '_They must already be up._' She yawned and got up. She grabbed her clothes and began to walk towards the showers when she heard someone yelled.

"KYO!" She screamed.

"Get away!" Kyo yelled as he raced out of the dining area and ran straight into Sakura. He groaned and looked at Sakura.

Sakura fell down and looked at Kyo. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just what are you running from?"

Kagura appeared from the dining area. "Kyo come back here!" She began to run towards him.

"Her!" He quickly stood up but Kagura caught in him a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She smiled and then noticed Sakura. "Oh, who might you be?"

Kyo pushed Kagura away from him. "This is Sakura. She's staying with us for a while."

Kagura smiled and bowed. "Nice to meet you." She then looked Kyo. "You haven't been cheating on my Kyo have you?"

Kyo could see the angry glint in her eyes. "I'm not even your boyfriend!"

Kagura growled. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

Kyo flinched.

Sakura looked at Kagura. "You're his girlfriend?" She felt a heavy weight build in her chest.

Kagura snapped back to reality and nodded. "Yep. My name is Kagura." She smiled.

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Excuse me..." She brushed past Kagura and then past Kyo. She entered the showered room and stripped herself of her pjs. '_So, Kyo has a girlfriend..._' She sighed. '_Wait, why do I care? I mean...why should I care?_' She stepped out of the shower and realized that she left her clothes in the hallway. "Oh crap..." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She then opened the shower room door and saw them lying in the hallway. She looked around and made a dart for them. She tripped over something and fell. She groaned and slowly stood up. She realized her towel had come loose. She also noticed a pair of feet in front of her eyes. She blushed like mad and looked up to see Ayame.

"Forget something?" He grinned.

She nodded and grabbed her clothes. She then tightened her towel around her and stood up. She was still blushing.

Kyo looked out of the dining area to see Ayame with Sakura in a towel. '_Why that little!_' He got up and stormed out into the hallway. "What are you doing!"

Sakura looked at Kyo. "Oh Kyo! Umm...I left my clothes in the hallway whenever I fell and well, umm..."

Kyo noticed how she was blushing. He could feel fire in his eyes. "Yeah, sure..." He looked away.

Ayame blinked. "Kyoin, she really did forget her clothes. I was going to give them to her but she tried to get them herself and fell."

Kyo snorted. "Whatever..." He then turned his back and walked outside.

'_Oh shit...I think he's mad..._' Sakura looked at the door and then walked back into the shower room. She dressed herself and then went outside. "Kyo?"

Kyo was lying on the roof, staring up at the clouds. He heard her voice and growled. He looked over the roof at her. "What do you want?"

"Kyo, I didn't see Ayame in the hallway." She sighed and sat down. "You probably don't believe that though..."

"You bet I don't! It didn't look like that!" He yelled.

"Why can't you trust me! I didn't do anything! I left my clothes in the hallway and I went to go get them! I tripped and fell and then I saw Ayame standing in front of me. I tighten my towel and grabbed my clothes!" She could feel tears threatening her eyes.

Kyo looked at Sakura straight in her eyes. He could see her tears and he sighed. "Leave me alone..." He then crawled back to the middle of the roof, lying down.

Sakura began to run. She didn't know where she was going...Maybe she was going to her mother's hospital room. '_No, I can't tell her about this...She'll make me leave..._' She finally found a small park. She ran into it and sat down under a tree. She then let her tears flow freely.

Ame smiled at Tohru. "I'm glad we don't have school today."

Tohru nodded. "I agree. Hey, where's Yuki-kun?" She looked around.

"He's probably still sleeping." Ame smiled at her and then heard something move above them. "Do you have mice?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, why?"

"Something's above us..." She walked outside and looked up to see Kyo standing up. "What are you doing up there?" She yelled up to him.

Tohru followed Ame and looked on the roof to see Kyo. "What's wrong Kyo-kun?"

Kyo ignored them and then jumped off the roof. "Nothing's wrong and I was just thinking..." He then walked into the house.

Ame shrugged her shoulders. "Ok then. Hey, where's Sakura? I haven't seen her yet this morning..."

Tohru smiled. "She's probably still sleeping as well. We better go wake her up."

Ame nodded and walked back into the house. She then walked down the hallway and into Tohru's room. "Sis, it's time to-" She stopped her sentence to notice that Sakura wasn't in Tohru's room. "That's odd...Hey Tohru-chan, she's not in here."

"Maybe she's in the shower room." She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Someone answered.

"Is that you Sakura?" Tohru asked.

"Nope, it's Yuki."

Tohru gasped. "Oh I'm sorry Yuki-kun!"

"It's alright."

She quickly ran to Ame. "She's not in the shower room either."

"You don't think she thinks we have school today do you?" Ame asked.

"No because I told her that we were all gonna go to the mall today to do some shopping." Tohru sighed. "We better check the house."

Meanwhile, Kyo sat in his room. He could still see Sakura's eyes in his mind. '_Maybe...she was telling the truth._' He sighed and opened up his door to see Ame. "Umm, hi?"

"Have you seen Sakura?" She asked frantically.

"I saw her this morning with Ayame..." He snorted. "Why?"

"We can't find her anywhere! The last time Ayame saw her was whenever he bumped into her this morning. He said he was going to his room whenever he saw her trip and fall." Ame sighed and then groaned. "This is so bad..."

"Wait, you mean Ayame didn't..." Kyo growled. "Oh shit..."

"What?" Ame looked at him.

"Nothing..." He felt guilt wash over him. '_I accused her of doing something with Ayame whenever she was just trying to get her clothes...Damn it!_'

Ame sighed. "Well, if you see her, let me know." She then went off to go alarmed Shigure, Kagura, and Yuki about Sakura's disappearance.

Kyo hit himself in the forehead. "Damn..." He walked outside and looked around. "Sakura!" He yelled.

Sakura sat in the park, crying her eyes dry. She looked at the small pond in the park and glanced in it to see her reflection. She then threw a rock into it, shattering her. '_That's how I feel right now..._' She hugged her knees to her chest and then closed her eyes. '_Why won't you believe me Kyo?_' She sniffled.

Back at the Sohma House, Shigure, Yuki, Kagura, Ame, Tohru, Ayame, and Kyo were searching the house.

"I can't find her anywhere." Ame sighed.

"None of us know where she went." Shigure stated. "Well, you might want to notify your parents Ame."

"No! I can't let them get worked up over this! They're having enough problems, they don't need this too." Ame slid down the wall. '_Sis, where are you..._'

Yuki sighed quietly. "We better notify the police or at least send out a search party."

"How do we know she's even in the town though?" Tohru asked.

"We don't but it's best we search the town for her. We can't just leave her out there." Shigure answered. "Alright, I'll notify the police. The rest of you go search for her."

They all agreed with the exception of Ayame.

"Why can't you come?" Ame asked.

"I have to get going. I must get back to Hatori. I'm sure I'll you again." He smiled and then took his leave.

"Alright, Tohru, Ame, and Kagura. You guys search around the school and the mall. Kyo and I will search the parks." Yuki stated. "We'll all meet back here at four. Alright, let's get going."

Tohru, Ame, and Kagura began to make their way towards the school while Yuki and Kyo took off to the nearest park.

Sakura had stopped crying but couldn't stop thinking about what Kyo and how he was Kagura's girlfriend. '_Why did he keep it a secret..._' She sighed and then looked at the pond. She saw two swans sitting the water. She smiled to herself.

Yuki and Kyo finally made their way to one of the smaller parks.

"Alright, you take the left path. I'll take the right." Yuki said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kyo asked.

"Because unless you want Sakura to die or get kidnapped out here, then we better find her." Yuki stated. He then walked off to the left path.

Kyo sighed and began to walk along the right path. '_I wonder if she did get kidnapped..._' He began to look around the park. He then spotted someone sitting under a tree by the pond. He slowly approached the person and came to find that it was Sakura. '_At least she's safe..._' He walked over to her and knelt down. "Hey."

Sakura jumped at his voice and whirled around to find Kyo. She turned away.

Kyo sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to accuse ya of doing something with Ayame."

Sakura pretended like she didn't hear him and continued to look at the swans.

He groaned. "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

Sakura looked at him. "Well, you could at least trust me whenever I tell you something and not follow your own judgment. Also, you could be honest about how you and Kagura are dating!" She raged.

"Whoa! I'm not dating Kagura." Kyo protested. "Where did you get that idea?!?!"

"Kagura told me." She looked at the water.

"Well, she's lying! I'm not dating her! I don't even like her!" He growled.

"Sure..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Talk about accusing, look what you're doing! Don't mind me saying this but 'you could at least trust me whenever I tell you something.'" He mocked her.

She looked over at him. "You're right but I'm still mad..."

Kyo growled. "Fine! Stay here!" He stood up and walked off in rage. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to go back to her but he didn't care. '_She could've at least trusted me on the fact that I'm not dating Kagura!_' He sat down on a bench and groaned.

Sakura didn't move. She watched at Kyo stormed off. She then sighed. She slowly stood up and began to follow him. She saw him sit down and she walked over to sit down by him. "Look, I guess I deserve what you said back there but Kagura just seemed like you two were dating..."

Kyo snorted. "Only in her dreams I would date her." He looked over at her. "About what happened in the hallway this morning, I just got the wrong judgment. I guess I walked in on the wrong time."

She nodded. "It's alright." She looked away from him.

"Why did you care so much about what Kagura said?" Kyo asked.

Sakura blushed lightly. "No reason..."

Kyo looked at her. "Why are you blushing?"

"Why did you care so much about what happened in the hallway?" She asked him.

Kyo opened his mouth but could only blush lightly.

"My point exactly." Sakura stood up. "Let's go back to the house."

Kyo stood up. "Sakura, can I ask you something?"

She turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Well, do you like me?" He blushed as he asked her.

She also blushed. "Umm..."

"Hey there you are!" Yuki called from behind them.

'_Saved by Yuki._' She smiled at Yuki. "Kyo found me just now."

Yuki smiled. "Well, it's getting close to four. We better get back." He then began to walk out of the park.

Sakura followed after him.

"Sakura, aren't you going to answer my question?" Kyo asked.

She turned and looked at him. "You'll have to answer that yourself." She smiled at him and then turned back around.

He stood in the park dumbfounded. He then sighed and followed after Sakura. '_At least she didn't go to far..._'

End Chapter.

((A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I'm slowly starting to think of an end to this chapter but I don't know how to end it. If you have any ideas, include them in your review if you decide to review. Well until next time, cya! Luna26 meow))


	6. Chapter 6: Falling In Love

Chapter 6: Falling In Love

Yuki and Kyo arrived back at the house with Sakura. Ame ran and hugged her sister.

"Where did you go! Do you know how long you were gone?"

Sakura merely smiled. "Yes I know how long I was gone and I went to the park. I just forgot to tell anyone."

Ame sighed. "Don't go anywhere without telling us again got it?" She smiled.

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad to see you're safe Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." She looked over at Kagura who was hugging Kyo.

"Why did you leave me Kyo!" She wailed as she hugged him tightly.

"Let go of me will ya!" He yelled. He pushed her off and then climbed up the ladder to the roof.

Tohru smiled. "Well, I suppose I should go get dinner started."

"I'll help you." Yuki offered. Tohru smiled and nodded. Together they walked into the kitchen.

Ame began to walk back inside. "I'm gonna go check to see where Shigure is and to tell him to call the police." She smiled before she disappeared into the house.

Sakura and Kagura were left standing alone outside. Sakura avoided Kagura's gaze.

Kagura looked at Sakura. "Are you hiding something?"

Sakura glanced over at Kagura. "No, why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You just seem like something happened." She smiled weakly. "I might as well head get going. I have to be back at the main house before dinner. Good-bye." She then looked at the roof. "Good-bye Kyo!"

Kyo merely growled.

Kagura smiled and then began to take off towards the main house, leaving Sakura standing alone.

She glanced at the ladder. '_Should I go talk to him?_' She shrugged her shoulders. '_What could it hurt?_' She began to climb the ladder and found Kyo lying on the roof. He was staring up at the clouds. Sakura slowly walked over to him.

"Hey there. Mind if I join you?" She asked as she was still walking.

Kyo sat up his one knee down while his other knee was up. His arm was resting on his kneecap. He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

She smiled and just before she reached him, she slipped on a loose shingle. She fell on her stomach and began to slide towards the end of the roof. Kyo quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him.

"You alright?" He asked.

Sakura felt her heart racing with fear. She looked at Kyo and nodded. "I'll be fine...Just as soon as I get down from here." She laughed weakly.

He sighed. "You gotta be more careful." He helped her sit down beside him. "Otherwise, you might fall off the roof whenever I'm not around." He grinned.

She smiled at him. "I'll try." She looked at the clouds. "Why do you come up here so often?" She looked over at him.

"Just to think." He stated. He looked over at her and their eyes locked for what felt like an hour but it was only ten seconds. Kyo quickly looked away blushing.

Sakura smiled at him. "Kyo, about your question at the park. The truth is-" She was cut off as she felt Kyo's lips meet hers in a brief kiss. She blushed madly.

Kyo pulled away and then stood up. "I'm sorry..." He then jumped off the roof and ran into the house.

Sakura sat up on the roof and touched her lips. '_Did Kyo just kiss me or was I dreaming..._' She slowly mad her way over to the ladder and then climbed down it. She walked inside to see Ame talking to Shigure. "Hey." She smiled.

Ame glanced over her shoulder to see Sakura. "Dinner's just about ready. Why did Kyo run in here?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know." She lied. "I'm gonna go wash up before dinner." She smiled and then began to walk to Tohru's room. When she past Kyo's door, she stopped. ((A/N: I just now remembered that Kyo doesn't have a room in the book. Oh well, he does in my story.)) She walked over to his door and knocked lightly. "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo heard Sakura's voice. "What?"

"Dinner's almost ready." She bit her lip.

"I'm not hungry..." He stated dully.

"Kyo, after dinner, can I talk to you?"

Kyo sighed. He looked at the floor. "Sure..."

Sakura smiled. "Alright. I'll see you in about fifteen, twenty minutes ok?"

"Fine..."

She walked into Tohru's room and changed for dinner. She then walked into the shower room and washed her hands.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

Sakura finished up and walked into the dining area to see them all sitting with the exception of Kyo.

"Hey, where is that cat anyways?" Yuki asked, noticing his absence.

"He said he wasn't hungry." Sakura shrugged.

Tohru sighed. "He's been acting strange lately."

Yuki nodded. "I agree. He seems distracted. He hasn't even tried to start a fight with me yet."

Shigure smiled. "Isn't that a good thing though? I mean, it's a lot more peaceful without you two fighting."

Yuki shot a glare at Shigure. "No one asked you."

"What?" He gave an angel look. "I didn't say anything."

"Baka..." Yuki mumbled.

Ame smiled. "This food is delicious!"

Tohru smiled. "Thank you Ame-chan. Yuki helped too."

Yuki smiled at Tohru.

Sakura stayed quiet during dinner. Afterwards, she stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go study..." She sighed as though she really was going to study. She cleaned her dishes and then began to walk towards Tohru's room. Instead, she walked up to Kyo's door. She looked around and then knocked. "Kyo?"

Kyo got up from his bed and opened the door. He stepped aside and let Sakura enter. He then shut the door after her. "What did you want to talk to me about now?"

"Kyo, what I was trying to say was that I do like you." She smiled gently at him.

He looked shocked. '_Did she just say that she liked me!_' He blushed lightly. "Well, I like you too..."

"Not like just liking you but umm...Kyo what I'm trying to say is ahh, umm..." She bit her lip.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I love you..." She whispered.

Kyo's mouth felt like it hit the floor. "Are you serious!"

Sakura nodded. "I know you only like me but if you don't feel the same-"

"I do feel the same though." He interrupted.

She looked into his eyes. "You do?"

Kyo nodded. "Yes I do."

Sakura smiled and then lunged herself forward to hug him. She soon found a cat sitting the floor. "Oh, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry Kyo!" She blushed madly and turned around to wait for him to change back.

It took ten minutes before he changed back. He grabbed his clothes and put them back on. He then grinned at her. "It's alright."

She turned back around and smiled at him. "Are you going to tell Kagura about this?"

"If I tell Kagura, she'll murder me." He grinned. "But she'll find out sooner or later."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, hopefully then she won't kill either of us." She looked over at him. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." He smiled and then sat down on his bed.

She took a seat beside him and then looked around his room.

He was thinking about how this was going to work. '_Damn, if only I didn't have this stupid curse, it would be a lot easier..._' He sighed and then looked at Sakura. He couldn't help but stare at her. '_Oh god...I just realized that if people at school found out, there would be a lot of commotion._' "Hey Sakura."

She looked over at Kyo. "Yes?"

"You do realize that since we're dating, if someone finds out, it'll be all over the school. Plus, we'll have the press to deal with as well."

Sakura smiled. "I know that but I don't care." She hugged his arm. "I could care less. The press can print out what they want and everyone at our school can think what they want. What matters is that you have me and I have you."

Kyo smiled and then kissed her cheek. "Yeah, you're right about that."

She smiled and then stood up. "Well, I don't want anyone to think we're doing anything if someone should walk in so I'm gonna leave."

Kyo stood up. "Alright. I'll probably see you later tonight."

She nodded. "Cya later Kyo." She smiled and then opened his door. She closed it after she was out and began to walk down the hallway whenever she bumped into someone. She fell backwards and landed on her back sorta. She looked up to see an ominous looking man standing in front of her. His hair was jet black and his eyes felt so cold. She slowly stood and bowed. "I'm sorry sir."

The man smiled. "You must be Sakura."

Sakura looked up at the man and nodded. "Yes. Who might you be?"

"Why, I'm Akito. Head of the Sohma household." He grinned.

End Chapter.

((A/N: I had to end it like that! It was too irresistible. Well, keep those reviews coming. I'm hoping to try to finish up my Inuyasha story but I'm having writers block. If you read that and have any ideas for it, let me know. Until next time, cya! Luna26 meow))


	7. Chapter 7: Terror Strikes

Chapter 7: Terror Strikes

Sakura looked at Akito. '_I thought he'd be much younger than this..._' She bowed to him again. "It is my honor to meet you Akito-sama."

Akito smiled. "No, the honor is mine." He looked at her. "So, is Kyo sulking again?"

She looked confused and then remembered. "Oh yes. Him and Yuki got into an argument." She lied.

He shook his head. "Those two will never get along. By the way, where is Yuki?"

From inside his room, Kyo heard Akito's voice. '_It can't be!_' He cracked his door open to see Akito talking with Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I went to go calm Kyo down after dinner."

Akito sighed but then smiled. "Well, I guess I should go as Shigure."

She smiled and nodded. "He would know."

He nodded. "Ms. Kaoki, you know about the Sohma curse, correct?" His gaze turned cold.

Sakura could feel his gaze and she shivered slightly. She looked away.

"Ms. Kaoki, please answer my question."

She slowly nodded. "Yes, I do know..." She whispered.

Akito grinned and titled her chin up. "Just don't tell anyone and we'll be fine."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. She nodded and took a few steps back. "O-of c-course." She nodded to him.

Kyo growled and stepped out of his room. He looked at Akito and then at Sakura. "You should get to your room so you can study."

Sakura nodded and she walked into Tohru's room, shutting the door.

Akito looked at Kyo. "Hello Kyo."

Kyo nodded to Akito. "Akito. So, why are you here?"

"I merely came here to see how everyone was." He shrugged. "Where is Yuki?"

"How should I know?" Kyo snapped.

Akito snorted. "I was merely asking cat." He turned his back to Kyo. "I'll find him later." He then began to walk down the hallway.

Kyo glared at him. '_He's up to something..._' He walked towards Tohru's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came Ame's voice.

"Ame, it's Kyo. Is your sister in there?"

"Yes." Ame got up and opened the door. She smiled at him. "What brings you here Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked at Sakura and then back at Ame. "Akito stopped by and was talking to your sister." He whispered.

Ame looked at Sakura and then back at Kyo. "Is she ok?"

Kyo looked to see Sakura shiver slightly. "She'll be fine." He walked past Ame and over to Sakura. "What did he say to you?"

Sakura looked up at Kyo. "He was just talking to me."

"He scared ya, didn't he?" He asked.

Ame walked over and sat down by Sakura. "What did he say to you Sakura?"

"His voice just chilled me...I could actually feel fear rush through me as he talked to him." She shrugged and sighed.

Kyo sighed. "Well, as long as he didn't threaten you, you'll be ok."

Ame hugged her sister. "It's ok. Watch this!" She hugged Kyo so he turned into a kitty. She then picked him up and held him. "See? It's the cute kitty form that you can't resist."

Kyo growled. "Put me down Ame."

Sakura poked Kyo in his cat nose. "Good luck with her trying to set you down." She grinned at him.

Ame hugged Kyo tightly. "Kitty!"

Sakura folded Kyo's clothes and stacked them in a neat pile. She glanced over at Ame to see her nearly suffocating Kyo. "Ame, loosen your grip."

Ame pouted but did as her sister asked her to. She then grew bored and set Kyo down. "There, you happy now?"

Kyo sprinted out of the room before he could answer.

"I take that as a yes." Ame smiled.

Sakura took Kyo's clothes and set them outside his room. She walked down the hallway and peeked inside the living area to see Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure talking to Akito. She stayed where she was as she listened to their conversation.

"I'm sorry but we have to do it. We can't take the chance." Akito's voice said.

"You can't do that to them though! They like it here!" Yuki raged.

"Yuki, Akito is right. If they tell someone, then we're screwed." Shigure explained.

"But it's not fair to them! They won't tell anyone." Tohru joined in.

"We can't take the chance that they will though. One person knowing of our secret is enough." Akito stated.

"You can't do this to them!" Yuki yelled.

"But I can Yuki. I have the power to do it." Akito's voice grew cold.

Sakura slowly backed away from the room. '_No! What are they talking about? Are they going to kill Ame and me?_' She swallowed hard and then ran to Kyo's room. She knocked on it. "Kyo, are you there?"

Kyo opened his door. "What?"

"Akito, he's talking to the others about doing something to Ame and me." Sakura explained, her voice full of terror.

"Just calm down Sakura." Kyo held her shoulders. "Did they say what they're gonna do?"

She shook her head. "No. That's why it scares me. You don't think they'll kill us do you?"

"Over my dead body they will." Kyo growled. "Listen, I'll ask Yuki what Akito was talking about. You and Ame stay in Tohru's room and make sure that the door is locked."

Sakura nodded. "Right." She smiled at Kyo and then walked into Tohru's room, locking the door.

Kyo walked into the living area to find Akito gone. He sat down by Shigure and looked at them. "What did Akito say to you guys?"

Tohru smiled at him. "He just dropped by to say hi."

Yuki snorted and looked at the floor.

Kyo growled. "Alright, what did he _really _say?"

Yuki growled. "Mind your own damn business cat."

"Why should I? I live here too so I have a right to know what's going on around here." Kyo spat.

"You want to know what Akito said?" Yuki asked, glaring at Kyo.

"No Sherlock. I just came in here to talk to you." Kyo snorted sarcastically. "Of course I want to know."

"He wants to erase their minds of us and of the secret." Yuki stated as he stood up.

"He what!" Kyo raged.

"You heard me cat. He wants to erase their minds of us. He wants to do it while they're sleeping."

"He can't do that! I won't let the bastard!"

"Kyo, there's no use in fighting it." Shigure stated calmly. "Like Akito said, we can't risk them with our secret. If they should tell anyone, our lives would be in danger."

"I don't care if my life was in danger! Akito can't get his little hands on Ame and Sakura!" Kyo raged.

"Baka, you think we wanted this to happen?" Yuki glared at Kyo.

Kyo stood and stormed out of the room. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Tohru's door. "Sakura, it's me! Open up!"

Sakura quickly stood up and rushed to the door. She opened it and Kyo walked in. "What is Kyo?" She shut the door, locking it.

"Akito wants to easy your memories of us." Kyo looked at Ame and then at Sakura.

Sakura gasped. "He can't do that, can he?"

"He can't, but Hatori can." Kyo sighed and sat down on the floor.

Ame looked at Sakura. "We have no choice but to run." She began to gather the clothes she had gotten from her house.

Sakura nodded and began to pack her things as well. She suddenly stopped. "Ame, we can't run."

Ame looked at her sister. "Yes we can! We'll go live miles away from here."

Sakura shook her head and then looked at Kyo. "I can't run. We belong here and you know it too."

Kyo stood up and walked over to Sakura. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You have to run. If you don't, I will cease to exist in your mind."

Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears. "I can't run though. I don't want to leave."

Ame looked at Sakura and Kyo. '_She's fallen in love with him. It's no wonder she can't leave him. This looks like a scene from a soap opera though..._'

Kyo smiled at her. "Run Sakura. Run and never look back."

Sakura looked at Kyo and then at Ame. '_What should I do?'_

End Chapter.

((A/N: Will she run or will she stay? Hehe, thanks for all the reviews guys. Special thanks to Yokai Cesia and Chi. Thanks a bunch for ideas for the end of the story. Well, until next time, cya! Luna26 meow))


	8. Chapter 8: One Last Day

Chapter 8: One Last Day

Sakura sighed and looked at Ame. "You go ahead and run. I'm gonna stay here one more day. I have to wrap up some things." She smiled.

Ame's jaw dropped. "You can't stay here! Akito will get to you!"

"Listen to me Ame," Sakura stated firmly. "I am old enough to make my own decision. I might be your twin but I'm old enough to do what I want. I want to stay here for just one more day."

Ame sighed and then groaned. "Fine. I'm gonna go to grandma's house. It's just a few miles outside this city so I'll take a bus there." She shut her suitcase and then hugged her sister. "Be careful and come straight to grandma's tomorrow night. Understand?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll be careful, I promise." She smiled and then watched as her sister fled Tohru's room. She sighed and looked at Kyo.

"Why didn't you leave?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to spend my last day here with you. Tomorrow is Sunday, which means no school. We could spend the whole day tomorrow together." She smiled at him. "Would you like to do that?"

Kyo grinned. "Sure. We just gotta be careful of running into Akito."

She nodded. "I'm going to go to sleep now. I can't wait for tomorrow." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "G'night."

He smiled and kissed her cheek back. "Night." He walked out of Tohru's room, shutting the door. '_ "Because I want to spend my last day here with you." She does love me..._' He smiled and walked into his room. He crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.

The night past with no disturbances.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Tohru still sleeping. She quickly got up and grabbed a red skirt with a Japanese halter-top. She walked down the hallway and into the shower room. She quickly took her shower and then dressed herself. She let her hair flow down her back. '_I'll keep it down for today._' She smiled at her reflection. She then walked out of the shower room and sat down in the living area. She waited patiently for Kyo to wake up.

Kyo awoke after Sakura had taken her shower. He got up and grabbed clothes for the day and then walked down the narrow hallway to take his shower. After he was done, he walked into the living area to see Sakura sitting there. His mouth hit the floor as he stared as her outfit. '_Holy shit!_' He walked over to her and smiled. "Morning sunshine."

Sakura smiled at him. "Morning. Shall we get going?"

Kyo nodded. "We have to be quiet. We don't want to wake anyone." Kyo took her hand and led her outside into the morning sunlight. He then began to walk towards the city. Once he was out of the Sohma lands, he sighed. "Well, now where to?"

Sakura looked at the sun and then at him. "How about we go to a café?" She suggested.

He grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Kyo lead Sakura towards a small café where they ate their breakfast. After they finished eating, they stayed for a little bit to talk.

"Sakura?" Kyo asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Yes Kyo-kun?" She smiled.

"Do you think we'll be able to see each other after today?" He asked hopefully.

Her smiled faded to a weak smile. "Of course. You can come visit me anytime. You can even bring Tohru or the others if you want to." She felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

Kyo smiled gently. "Hey, let's just enjoy the day alright?"

Sakura smiled at him. "You're right. We should be going."

Kyo paid for the check and then took Sakura's hand. Together, they began to make their way around the small town. Their first stop was at a small shop. Sakura entered to find a selection of dresses and clothes.

"Pick out what you like." Kyo stated, smiling at her.

Sakura wanted to hug him but knew that wouldn't be wise on her part. She smiled back and began to look through the racks of clothes. Soon enough, she found a few things she wanted. She went up to the register and pulled out her wallet but Kyo stopped her.

"My treat today." He smiled and then paid the cashier. He handed Sakura her bags and smiled.

The day past quickly and before they knew it, the sun was setting. Sakura frowned slightly but then felt Kyo's breath in her ear.

"There's one more thing I have to show you..." He whispered. He gently took her hand and led her to a small meadow. From there, they had a clear view of the sunset. The sky was painted with pink, orange, and purple. Sakura's eyes watered as she saw the sun.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered. She sat and Kyo soon followed her. She could feel hot tears run down her cheeks. "Kyo...I don't want to leave..." She sobbed.

Kyo smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know...Don't worry Sakura. I'll always be right here..."

Sakura cried into his shirt. "Kyo..."

Kyo titled her head up and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I'll always be in your heart Sakura. Don't forget me, promise?"

"I promise Kyo..."

Slowly they stood and began to head back to town. Once in town, Sakura and Kyo stopped at a bus stop. The bus pulled up and Sakura looked at Kyo.

"I'll come back to visit you, I swear Kyo." She smiled.

Kyo smiled back. "I'll be here waiting." He then gave her one last kiss. With that, he watched the bus leave town. '_I'll wait forever for you Sakura..._'

The End.

((A/N: I know it's short but I didn't feel like going into a lot of detail because I'm lazy like that. Don't worry though! There will be an epilogue. But that is just the perfect ending for this story. Well, R/R if you like. Until next time, cya! Luna 26 meow))


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Years past and still Sakura and Kyo never saw each other like they promised. They became so busy they couldn't find time to see each other. Then, one mid December day, Kyo got a phone called. He stepped out of his bathroom and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kyo answered.

"Kyo, it's Sakura..." Came the voice from the other end.

Kyo gasped slightly. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"How...how did you get my number?" he asked in disbelief.

"Aya Satashi works with you and I asked her to see if she could find your number for me. How have you been? Things going ok for you?"

"Yeah, things have been great. I have a job now with Tokyo Industries as you probably already know. I have a small house. Oh, Tohru and Yuki got married last month." He smiled as he sat down in a brown chair.

"Oh that's wonderful! Send them my congrats." Her voice sounded cheerful.

"I will. How's life for you?" He looked out the window, watching the clouds.

"Oh things have been good. My parents are in good health and Ame's now a superintendent of a local school. I've been working on getting my degree for teaching older students. I should be graduating in September."

Kyo smiled. "That sounds great. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Hey, there's a reason I called you..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping I could see you. I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

Kyo could tell her voice sounded doubtful. "Yeah sure. Set a date and time and I'll meet you somewhere. How about I take you out for dinner?"

"Great! I'll be in town by Saturday. I'll see if I can come by your place. Where do you live at so I know where I'm going."

"78 Sensei Drive. Try and come around 7 if you can."

"I will. It was good talking to you Kyo-kun..."

He smiled.

"I've missed you a lot these past few years."

"Yeah, I've missed you too. I'll see you Saturday then."

"Saturday it is. Good-bye."

"Good-bye..." He hung up the phone and sat there in disbelief. '_After all these years, I finally get to see her again..._'

The rest of the week past and Saturday came. It's now 6:30 P.M. at Kyo's house. He sat down in his favorite brown chair and waited. '_What if she doesn't show?_' He sighed and then heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and nearly darted to the door. He looked at his suit to make sure he looked ok then opened the door.

"Why hello Sakura." Kyo bowed.

"Umm...sir? I have a letter for you." The young man stated.

Kyo looked up and quickly straightened himself out. "A letter? From whom?"

"From a young lady. I believe her name was...Ame."

Kyo took the letter. "Thank you." He then closed the door and looked at the envelope. He quickly tore it open and took out a small picture. The picture was of him and Sakura whenever they were 16. He had his arm around her and she was smiling brightly. He smiled and then read the small note.

_Remember this picture? I hope you treat Sakura right. She loves you very much._

_With love, Ame_

_P.s. Don't let her slip through your fingers Kyo._

'_You don't have to worry about that Ame..._' He looked at the picture again and then propped it up on a vase. He then walked back over to the chair and sat down. He glanced at his watch. '_Only 6:45? Man, it feels like I've been waiting for an hour._' He pulled his sleeve back over the watch and looked at the TV. "Why not?" He flipped it on and put on the news. They were talking about a new murderer out on the loose. He growled and shut it off quickly. He decided to just keep himself occupied by looking about the room. His eyes kept landing on the picture. He picked it up again and looked at it again. He sighed and then set it back down. He heard a knock at the door and jumped up. He darted to the door and then opened it.

"Sakura?" He was looking at the floor and then looked up to see her smiling face. She was dress in a long black spaghetti strap dress and high heels. Her hair flowed down her back and some of it fell over her shoulders.

She smiled at Kyo. "Hello Kyo."

Kyo smiled back. He wanted to lean forward to embrace her but knew the consequences. "Good to see you Sakura."

"It's good to see you too Kyo." She stared at him. "Shall we be going then?"

"Of course. I have the perfect place to take us." He smiled and then closed the door of his house, locking it. He pulled his car out of the garage waited for Sakura to get in. Together, they began to drive down the street. The radio was playing softly to a love song.

"_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
Take my breath away"_

Sakura stared out the window as she listened to the song. She closed her eyes slightly and sighed quietly.

"_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to find  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love  
Take my breath away"_

Kyo pulled up the small restaurant and shut off the car. He glanced over to see Sakura's eyes closed. 

"Sakura, we're here." He said quietly.

Sakura's eye opened and she smiled. She opened her door and got out of the car, shutting the door after her. She walked up to the sidewalk and looked at Kyo.

Kyo got out and shut his door. He then set the alarm and walked over to Sakura. He offered his arm, which she took, and together they began to walk into the small restaurant. A waiter seated them at a booth and handed them two menus. Kyo picked his up and browsed through it quickly. He then set it down and looked at Sakura. He watched as a few strands fell on her delicate face. He watched as tucked the strands behind her ear and he could feel himself grin.

Sakura set down her menu and looked up to see Kyo staring at her. She blushed lightly but smiled.

"So Kyo, how are you?" She asked.

Kyo came out of his trace and shrugged. "I'm ok. I've been busy with work and what not." He smiled. "What about you? You doing alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She smiled.

Kyo could only smile back. '_I need to tell her...I need to tell her how I've felt about her since the day I met her..._' He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Sakura, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time." He bit his lip slightly.

Sakura could feel her heart in her throat but she nodded. "Continue."

"Well..." He took a deep breath. "I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. Now whether you feel the same or not is your choice but I needed to tell you that I really love you..."

Sakura's eyes began to tear as she listened to Kyo. "Kyo...I love you too!" She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

Kyo smiled and then got down on one knee. "I thought I might need this sometime..."He pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a small golden band with a small diamond in the middle of it. "Sakura Aya Kaoki, will you marry me?"

Sakura gasped and looked at Kyo. She then nodded. "Yes, I will."

Kyo grinned and gentle grabbed her hand, slipping the ring on her finger, smiling all the while. He looked up into Sakura's violet eyes and smiled. "I love you."

Sakura smiled. "I love you too."

Kyo stood up and pulled Sakura into a sweet embrace. "Don't ever leave me..."

"Kyo, the curse. It's gone!" Sakura seemed amazed.

Kyo then took notice at this fact and smiled. "This will make this night even more unforgettable."

Sakura nodded and kissed his cheek. She pulled him closer and began to whisper. "It's amazing how fame and fortune brought love to two people..."

End

((A/N: END! Yes that's right it's the end! I finished it! Now I need to somehow pick up on my Inuyasha story...Well, I'll think of something! Well, let me know what you think. Until next time, cya! Luna 26 meow))


End file.
